El juego de las propuestas locas
by Nena Half-Blood
Summary: "El secreto se quedó entre 4 personas  Y El sentimiento encontrado, entre 2"


**Los personajes son J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>El juego de las propuestas locas<strong>

Rose estaba en su habitación, aburrida, no se oía nada más que las risas de Hugo, Albus y Lily, quienes jugaban al lado en la habitación del primero, y es que eran tan amigos que las visitas de los Potter se entretenían como nunca juntos, no como ella, que se dedicaba a mirarlos pero no le entretenía lo que hacían, ni sus juegos, era desinteresadamente aburrido y

James se la pasaba jugando en el jardín con las escobas y haciendo idioteces solo, y no necesitaba a Rose para nada, y de vez en cuando, en esas ocasiones en donde se juntaba también la familia de Fred, ambos eran dinamita jugando al Quidditch en el jardín, no había ni un par para ella.

-¿Rose? -oyó que la llamaba la voz de Fred, es raro... sale de su habitación y se lo encuentra todo embarrado de lodo a él y a James- ¡Hola prima! Ya ni te dignas a bajar a saludarme.

-Pensé que no venías este día -soltó ella con pereza- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-La tía Herms y el tío Ron creen que estas bastante sola -sonrió James- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mal de amores?

-No, James -dijo ella cortante y bufó, dejándolos entrar en su habitación y tumbándose en su cama como si nada le importara, centrando sus azules ojos en el techo- No me ocurre nada, y estaba bien así.

-¿No quieres nuestra compañía? -se ofendió Fred.

-No es eso, si no que... ¿Qué haríamos los tres para divertirnos? -preguntó ella a problema da- Ustedes son diferentes a mí.

-No mucho, Miren, tengo un juego... el de proponer cosas locas, un muggle me lo enseño cuando viaje con mi familia a Berlín -soltó Fred.

-¿De qué trata? -preguntó James.

-Tienes que dar dos opciones de pregunta... por ejemplo yo te digo a ti ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Besarle el culo a un elefante que recién defecó o salir desnudo a la calle con tu trasero pintado con la lengua de los Rolling stones? -Rose se echó a reír como loca sin poder parar y James se contagió un poco con su risa- De eso se trata el juego.

-¿Y qué sacamos con contestar esas idioteces?

-Pues no lo se... pero los hice reír así que bastardamente les gustó -dijo el pelirrojo en tono de amenaza- Mas les vale jugar.

-Ok ok -aceptaron los dos chicos.

En una media hora ya estaban en un juego bastante entretenido los tres, se la podían pasar riendo y no eran tan diferentes como lo pensaban al principio...

La ronda era la siguiente: Rose le preguntaba a Fred, este a James y James a Rose...

-Bueno Fred, qué prefieres... ¿Que una abuela desnuda te acose hasta violarte o ir a la iglesia del pueblo gritando que amas al demonio y a Voldemort?

-Definitivamente amo al demonio y a Voldy -rió Fred asustado por lo de la anciana loca- Bueno James, tu preferirías... ¿Besar a tu ex novia o Besar a Rosie?

La ex novia de James era una loca maniaca...

-Beso a Rose -sonrió algo inquieto.

-¿En serio? -se interesó Fred, mientras Rose reía nerviosamente- No te la creo.

-Pues créeme, porque es verdad -soltó Potter orgulloso- No besaría a esa loca nunca más, es mi ex, y está LOCA...

-Pues tampoco besarías a Rose

-¿Quién dijo que no? -soltó atrevidamente, Rose se coloró y para disimular se dio vuelta para buscar algo imaginario bajo su cama.

-Yo no te creo, Primo -soltó Fred provocándolo

-A que si

-A que no

-A que si

-A que no

-Chicos, dejen de tonterías... James, pregúntame algo y punto -soltó Rose aún algo extraña, con voz rara.

-Observa y luego habla mequetrefe -le dijo el morocho al pelirrojo y le tomó la cara a Rose con ambas manos y le besó los labios como nunca antes nadie se los había besado, se los devoró hasta descubrirlos por completo, y Rose no se opuso, porque le gustó, y quiso más, pero solo era una demostración...

-¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! -soltó Albus Severus Potter desde la puerta.

-Oh ou -dijo Fred con cara de problemas.

-¿Qué demonios haces? Rose, ¿Qué hacen? -dijo Albus ceñudo.

-Nada -dijeron ambos y se enviaron una mirada confundida.

-Sí, y yo soy el rey de los pelotudos -soltó- ¡Se estaban besando! Más bien dicho ¡COMIENDOSE la boca!

-¿Quiénes Hijo? -preguntó Harry Potter, quien iba pasando por el segundo rellano y escuchó lo último que decía Albus.

-Nadie, Papá... -dijo James enviándole una mirada a Albus que le dejó claro que se mantuviera en silencio- Unos compañero de Hogwarts... tan raros que son, ¡Esta juventud se vuelve loca!

-Oh, bueno -soltó Harry ingenuo sin saber nada y se largó.

Así que...

**"El secreto se quedó entre 4 personas**

**Y El sentimiento encontrado, entre 2…."**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste y dejen reviews<strong>


End file.
